Spamano - Stay By My Side
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Antonio can't fall asleep, his mind won't shut up. The memories of the bloodied and hurting past won't leave him. But he knows a way to silence it with ease and care to Lovino. It's actually a fluff, even though it doesn't seem like it. Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for angst and memories and kissing.


_I wrote more emotional Spamano. I love them so much, but I'm gonna write a good old smut soon to even out the fluff ratio. Hope you like it! Within three hours I got a review on Don't Leave Me Alone, and I love you guys for that! Thanks for accepting this! Love you guys!_

_Sorry for the shortness of my last two stories. I've been really quick with the emotional backgrounds. Hopefully they'll be longer and better as time progresses. This is always the case with me and new characters and scenarios. I am always very hesitant when writing new stuff as to not mess up the personalities of the characters and their interests and such._

_I also prefer to research a lot before I begin to write new stuff, rather than going to a whim and fucking my shit up. That's happened before, and I'm super embarrassed when people point out the flaws. That's why I have descent friends in the fandoms I write to be my beta readers and editors, and they tell me how the fandom will perceive. I'm part of all the fandoms I write about, but sometimes I need a second opinion._

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please request new stuff and tell your friends to ask about new fics too! If you request a scenario or prompt, there's __**more**__ than a promise that I'll write it! I need prompts!_

_Rated M for __**kissing**__ and __**memory**__**lane**__**for**__**Spain**__. I don't own Hetalia!_

**Spamano – Stay By My Side**

The young man clung to the elder like a child, sleeping safely in circle of the Spaniard's arms. He was so small resting against him, the light breathing against the tanned skin of his chest warm. Antonio couldn't sleep when he was next to this angel…

And his mind wouldn't calm down, the thoughts swirling around the space of his skull refusing to stop their torturous movements. He tightened his embrace on the man next to him, trying to find his solace in the small form in his arms, but it didn't help. He breathed out steadily, focusing his eyes on the bright white circle of the full moon outside his open window, the light breeze fluttering the curtains hung inside their wide expanse.

Antonio tried to stop the flow of memories from his past, those dark days where his smiles hid his pain from the abuse of those early days… He raised a hand to his temple, rubbing away the memories of the hurt and the scorn of the past. But he still cringed as the last memory faded off into the recesses of his mind.

Kicked down, broken apart, and torn away. These were the things of the past that still haunted him. That bright smile was still a facade, a mask to the ones that weren't Lovino. Anyone who wasn't him didn't see the darkness within his heart, the sadness that mirrored his eyes, the screams that echoed inside his head every time he thought of the past.

"Antonio…?" That small, raspy voice rang inside the room, and the elder man looked down at the rising form next to him. Lovino crawled up so his head was level with the Spaniard's, his fingers spread at his shoulder and cheek. The man had no choice but to look at him now. His hazel eyes saw the truth past the mask he wore. "Thinking again…?"

"Yes." The elder licked his dry lips and knew a surefire way to make his mind shut up. His voice was brittle, weak, as if the fragile ties that kept him sane had snapped. He sounded as if he was about to cry... "Lovino…" He kissed the younger's mouth gently, the whisper of his soft lips brushing against his making his mind finally become silent. The Italian made a curious sound, a cross between a sigh and a moan that made the elder chuckle against his mouth.

He pulled away slightly and tilted his head, knowing that his lover's mind could only be at peace when he was doing this. Returning to the man's lips, Lovino felt his arms lace across his back, pulling away after an eternity to gaze into warm, fluid green eyes.

They sparked with innocence and gratitude, as if his mere existence was the one thing keeping him in this world. As if his person was the one thing that truly mattered to the elder.

"Antonio…" He relaxed against the warmth of the man's chest, breathing in slowly and deeply and calming himself as he felt the other doing. His mind was nearly succumbed to the numbness of slumber as he heard a strong voice call into the air.

"Don't leave me, Lovino. Just… Stay by my side until the day I don't exist…" Those words shocked both of them to say and hear, but they both knew they rang with truth. "Stay by my side, because… I can't bear to see you leaving me…" Antonio kissed him softly once more, whispering his last words against his lips.

"I love you too much to bear that pain…"


End file.
